When Estel Me Arwen
by McRaider
Summary: A Sweet story about first love and a Solstice unlike any other (COMPLETE)


When Estel Met Arwen  
By Stephanie L.  
  
Summary: Just what the title reads, Solstice is on the way and Estel is about to meet his future wife. However, as a child he is not the man, he fears what she will think of him, even though he is completely in love with her from the moment he meets her. Can they win each other's hearts over?  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own them, wish I did, but I do not. I simply barrow them for an extended amount of time, then eventually return them. If you have not noticed yet a song or poem will begin each story from this series "Before he was King" So please sit back relax and enjoy. Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas, is obviously mine, and since Solstice is a lot like Christmas in many ways, I wanted a Christmas song in there. And Young Love I found and fell in love with it, so neither one are mine  
  
Rating: G  
  
Note: I believe what Cassie and Sio said about Aragorn's mother dying when his father died. Well correct or not, I completely support this theory, simply because....I can. Seeing as you guys have had all these angsty stories in a row, I'll make the fifth one much more light hearted. This is a sort of short story about young love. Please enjoy there is no angst in this really.  
  
Feedback: Yes! Flames are harmless, they are shown to my best friends and we laugh at you. We then post them around our school and laugh about the idiots who take the time to write them, as they do not have anything better to do. Our school's low self-esteem group borrows them to laugh at you. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
Young Love--Donny Osmond  
They say for every boy and girl  
There's just one love in this whole world  
And I know I've found mine  
  
The heavenly touch of your embrace  
Tells me no one could take your place  
Ever in my heart  
  
Young love (young love), first love (first love)  
Filled with true devotion  
Young love (young love), our love (our love)  
We share with deep emotion  
  
Just one kiss from your sweet lips  
Will tell me that your love is real  
And I can feel that it's true  
We will vow to one another  
There will never be another  
Love for you or for me  
  
Young love (young love), first love (first love)  
Filled with true devotion  
Young love (young love), our love (first love)  
We share with deep emotion  
  
Estel felt the sun against his eyes that early morning, he felt a smile creep across his features, realizing it was only six days until Winter Solstice, and that Ada's daughter Arwen would be coming to visit for the holiday, and that she would arrive today.  
  
"Good morning Estel," came the deep voice of Lord Elrond. Estel sighed and pulled his covers over his head, having no desire to get up yet.  
  
"Come on young one, Arwen and your grandparents will be arriving shortly for breakfast."  
  
"Few more minutes," murmured Estel as he turned over in his bed.  
  
"Nope, come on young man, it's time to get up and get a bath."  
  
"Do I have to?"  
  
"Do you have to get up or do you have to take a bath?" Elrond said chuckling. Few humans were as picky about their cleanliness; however, this little human didn't seem to give a care.  
  
"Either or," muttered Estel trying to fall asleep again. Elrond looked at the child, and then noticed Estel's puppy, El jumping off the bed, obviously no longer comfortable as his owner was attempting to take up the rest of the bed.  
  
"You're no help," Elrond said looking at the puppy. The puppy curled up under a nearby chair and placed his paws over his eyes.  
  
"Estel, get up," Elrond stated.  
  
"But it's a holiday, I should be allowed to sleep in," Elrond sighed with frustration and pulled the covers back from the child's form.  
  
"You've slept in plenty, get up and get your shower please," Estel rolled his eyes and got out of bed, heading into his bathroom and closing the door. El looked up at him with a look of laughter in his eyes then trotted back over to the bed, hopped up and curled up on the still warm pillow.  
  
"Whose idea was it to get the dog," Elrond stated rolling his eyes as he left the room.  
  
~*~  
  
Estel was dressing when he heard the sound of horses coming into Rivendell, looking out he saw two elven women and a elven man upon a horse, they were greeted by Elrond, who took the dark haired elf into his arms and hugged her tightly.  
  
Estel didn't have to guess, he knew this elf-maiden was Arwen, Elrond's youngest elven child. She was beautiful, she had the fairest of skin, and passionate blue eyes. Her long brown black hair hung past her shoulders.  
  
Beautiful wasn't the word Estel would have used, breathtaking, stunning, those were more the right words. He could feel his breath catch in his chest as he stared at her. She was stunning, absolutely stunning.  
  
Estel watched as Elrond took his daughter's arm and escorted her and the other two elves into the castle. Estel wasn't very sure he wasn't to leave his room anymore. He was but a child, she was a grown elf. His thoughts were interrupted by Elrohir bursting into his room with excitement.  
  
"Estel come on, Ada says if we're not out there to meet them, we're not going to be eating."  
  
"I'm coming," Estel said with annoyance, today he just didn't feel right. His stomach was driving him nuts. Walking with his two brothers, who were dressed in their formal tunics he remained behind them to meet his foster sister. Suddenly he spotted some flowers sitting nearby in a vase, not caring what anyone said he quickly grabbed them gently and held them in his hand. Maybe he could win her over.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir stood in front of him, prepared to greet their sister and grandparents. Estel, however, was none to sure about this. Ada was smiling widely, pleased to have his family together again.  
  
"Arwen!" the twins yelled and grabbed her in a hug. She smiled and hugged both very tightly.  
  
"Ay, my brothers, how I have missed you," she said kissing their cheeks.  
  
"Has been many years since we have seen you, five hundred to be exact," Elladan said looking her over.  
  
"You look amazing, as always," Elladan said chuckling. He looked over at Celeborn and Galadriel. Estel was stunned, they looked just like those he had seen in the dream. Both fair skinned and long blond hair.  
  
"Hello grandmother," Elladan greeted bowing slightly, then hugging the woman for all he was worth. The beautiful elf returned the hug with love and smiled.  
  
"Seems like years since we have seen you two, two, there should be a third, Elrond, where is your youngest? The one you have spoken to us of? Estel?" Elrond looked around finally spotting the child hiding behind a nearby chair.  
  
"Come Estel, come meet your family," Estel did not move at first, afraid, but then slowly moved, he felt Elrond grip his hand, with the other Estel held out the flowers to Arwen.  
  
"Oh Estel, they are beautiful, thank you," she said blushing as she smelled them deeply.  
  
"Galadriel, Celeborn, Arwen, this is Estel, Estel, this is Arwen, my daughter, Galadriel, my wife's mother and Celeborn my wife's father." Estel shook their hands, Galadriel chuckled softly as she bent down and looked at him.  
  
"Do not be frightened young one, we will not bite, may I give you a hug?" She asked him gently.  
  
"You look just like her," Estel whispered as he hugged her and pulled back.  
  
"My daughter?"  
  
"Yes, I have seen her; twice, she is a beautiful elf. She does well where she is, and gives her love, she misses me. She has told me she will see me in life one day, so she can actually love me like a mother." He explained.  
  
"My child, thank you for telling me this, I have longed to know, Celebrian would have loved you child. Come let us go eat breakfast, if I know your Ada, he has just woken you up and you must be starved," she said softly. The human boy nodded and took the elf's hand with a smile. Elrond shook his head in disbelief. Celebrian had a way with children, no doubt about that. She had easily won over Elrond's youngest son's heart, a feat not many have done besides those he had learned to love over time.  
  
"Arwen?" Elrond asked gently, she looked up and smiled at him as they watched the others head into the dinning hall.  
  
"It will be pleasant to watch him grow into a man. He is a wonderful child, destined to be a wonderful man," she whispered. Not completely understanding the feeling in her heart.  
  
"Yes he shall be a strong man, who I already have so much pride in. Come daughter, let us eat," the elf nodded and smiled.  
  
Breakfast was filled with talk of the upcoming holiday, presents, events from the past year, stories from old and new, as well as many other things. Finally as breakfast began to end, and the laughter was dying down Arwen caught a glance at the eight year old Estel, who seemed to be staring at her.  
  
"Ada, may I be excused?" Arwen asked smiling at Estel. Elrond nodded and watched her get up to leave.  
  
"Ada, may we also be excused?" Elrohir asked looking at Estel. Again Elrond nodded and watched the twins and Estel leave.  
  
"Estel where I are you going?" Elrohir asked softly.  
  
"To the garden, I have gifts to find," he said with excitement as he quickly left. Elrohir shrugged looking at his brother.  
  
"Stay inside Rivendell Estel," called Elladan smiling. The boy nodded and hurried away.  
  
~*~  
  
Elrond, Celeborn and Galadriel eventually retired to the great room in front of the fire to speak of plans for Solstice and Solstice eve. Elladan and Elrohir went riding for a little while, Arwen was also riding, while Estel wandered around much of Rivendell speaking with those he knew and who liked him.  
  
"But Mr. Coden, has my gift arrived yet?"  
  
"Yes young one, it certainly has, however you have to find a way to pay it off."  
  
"I'll give you my puppy," Estel said sadly. The elf shook his head.  
  
"Nay, I would not take such a thing form a little boy, especially an honest one such as yourself."  
  
"But, sir, I.........I don't have anything for my Ada yet, and Solstice is in five days, I'll do anything."  
  
"I'll make you a deal, you do a little work on Saturdays for me, and you can have it. That should pay it off and then some."  
  
"Oh thank you!" the boy smiled as the elf handed him the small statue, it was golden red, polished just fine, of an elven adult, sitting in a chair, in his lap was a small eleven boy, and around his feet sat three more elven children, one was a girl the other two were boys. The elven adult held a book in his hand. Estel had seen it once and fell in love with the item. Coden had been offering to trade it, but he had thought Estel far too young for such an item.  
  
"Take good care of that boy," Estel nodded as he placed it in a small box and placed it in his satchel. He then headed to a young elf-maiden's house, she smiled at him when she spotted him.  
  
"Here to collect your brother's presents Estel?" She asked. He nodded and she headed into her house, coming back out she carried three boxes.  
  
"The two smaller boxes are for your brothers, the big one is a pie I made the other day, you have a good Solstice sweetie," Estel nodded and added the things to his collection.  
  
"Thank you," with that he headed off for home. He looked around, making sure no one was there to spot him, then he snuck into the kitchens.  
  
"Ay, hello little one," Glorfindel's voice came smiling.  
  
"Glorfindel you nearly gave me a heart attack!" Estel said smiling. Glorfindel chuckled and looked at the boy.  
  
"I assume you got their presents?" Estel nodded and pulled the four boxes out. Glorfindel took a peak at Elrond's and smiled widely.  
  
"Aye he will love that young one, you did a fine job of picking such a piece of work. Ay, your brother's have nice ones as well, where did you find such a carver?"  
  
"Mr. Coden knew of someone, he helped me pick out Ada's, but I did not want him helping me with 'Dan and 'Ro's, so I went to Ms. Birkwood, she helped me pick out theirs."  
  
"They will love them child, however will you be paying for such beautiful items?"  
  
"Saturday work, for a couple weeks, Ms. Birkwood says she needs help cooking sometimes, so she's going to teach me how to cook, my payment is giving her someone to talk to from time to time."  
  
"You are a kind soul child," Glorfindel said smiling, and you will make a kind King. He thought but shook his head, "what is in this box child?" He asked pointing to the fourth box.  
  
"Ms. Birkwood made us a pie for Solstice," he explained smiling.  
  
"You are indeed a charmer young one. For before you came along she was known as Ice Maiden to many children. To have opened up to you says something about your personality. I am very proud you the boy you are, and the man you shall become. Now, go put the items away and get washed up, I will help you wrap them in two days." Estel nodded and hurried out of the kitchen and into his room.  
  
Lunch and Dinner passed quickly, Estel sighed as his bedtime quickly approached, Ada was talking with Celeborn, Galadriel, Glorfindel and Gandalf; who had arrived in time for dinner. While Elladan was speaking with Elrohir and Arwen about past events, leaving Estel feeling a little left out and bored, he had been drawing for awhile, but it was getting old. Normally he would be playing one of his two brothers in a game of chess.  
  
Sighing Estel got up and headed towards his room, getting ready for bed, knowing, or at least hoping, his father would come read or sing to him. Estel waited a moment in the oversized rocking chair, waiting for his father to come and lift him into his lap, cuddle and read to him.  
  
He jumped with excitement when there was a knock at the door, then it opened. However, instead of Elrond, it was Galadriel.  
  
"Hello little one," she said smiling. He smiled softly at her.  
  
"Your Ada spotted you leaving and wanted to see if everything was all right?"  
  
"Yes, I.........I was tired, and normally Ada sings or reads to me when I am about to go to bed."  
  
"I see, well, would you perhaps like me to sing to you?" She asked. He nodded. She smiled, lifting him up she sat down in the rocking chair, placing the human on her lap she smiled softly and thought for a moment.  
  
"What would you like me to sing to you?" She asked.  
  
"Ada usually sings me something called the Angel's Lullby, he says his Amme used to sing it to him."  
  
"I'm afraid I don't know that one," she said softly.  
  
"I do," came the soft voice of Elrond, who stood in the doorway smiling. Estel smiled as he saw his Ada enter the room.  
  
"Come, let us sit you in bed so your grandmother and I can both sing to you, perhaps you could help her learn it?"  
  
"I don't remember all the words," Estel said as his father sat him down in the bed.  
  
"I'll help," came Arwen's voice smiling. Elrond noticed his son's face light up.  
  
"Well then, please sing, I would love to hear you two sing," Galadriel said smiling as she looked to her grandson who nodded with happiness.  
  
"Very well," Elrond looked at his daughter then back at Estel and smiled.  
  
"I was never alive Til the day I was blessed with you When I hold you late at night I know what I was put here to do I turn off the world And listen to you sigh And I will sing my angel's lullaby," Elrond began in his deep rich voice as he looked from both his young son and beautiful daughter, gripping both their hands he smiled softly.  
  
"Know I'm forever near The one you can always call Right now all you know to fear Are the shadows on your wall And I'm here close enough To kiss the tears you cry And I will sing my angel's lullaby," sung Arwen in a clean clear voice, which caused Estel's heart to soar as he listened to her. Unable to stop himself he climbed gently into her lap and listened to her sing and her heart beat.  
  
"So tell me how to stop the years from racing Is there a secret someone knows I'll never catch all the memories I'm chasing I'll never be ready to let go," Elrond sung again smiling again by his son's antics  
  
"And when the world seems cold You feel that all of your strength is gone There may be one tiny voice Your reason to carry on And when I'm not close enough To kiss the tears you cry You will sing your angel's lullaby," two more voices joined, the four family members turned to see the twins standing in the door way smiling. Estel smiled as Arwen grasped his hand and looked upon her brothers.  
  
"Let this be our angel's lullaby," They all sung as he looked at his four amazing children. Smiling they finished off the song and looked down at Estel.  
  
"Amazing, truly beautiful beyond words," whispered Galadriel. They smiled at her.  
  
"Yes, it was a beautiful song since the first day I heard it," Elrond said remembering his foster mother singing it to him all the time.  
  
"Ada sung that to us when we were little elflings, only seems right he would pass down the honor," Elladan said softly.  
  
"Perhaps one day you shall sing it to your child Estel," Arwen said smiling at him. He looked into her beautiful eyes.  
  
"I shall sing it to my son one day," Estel agreed. Elrond looked at his son with surprise.  
  
"How do you know it will be a boy tithen pen?" Elrond asked.  
  
"I don't know, it's like I can see it, I can see me standing there at a balcony, considerably old, and watching my son, very young running towards me."  
  
"Ay, I have seen it as well," whispered Arwen watching the child, "I can see your wife as well," she admitted.  
  
"I see her too," whispered Estel with a soft smile.  
  
"It is time for bed young one, good night," Elrond said placing a kiss upon Estel's head. Galadriel smiled and left the room with Elrond.  
  
"You see what I see as well?"  
  
"If you speak of a wedding among the highest of elves, with my daughter standing by his side yes I see it."  
  
"Do not fret Elrond, time will tell what happens to your son and daughter."  
  
"Come let us speak some more."  
  
Elladan and Elrohir bid Arwen and Estel a good evening. Estel looked at Arwen as she smiled softly.  
  
"You have seen what I have seen?" Arwen asked. He smiled.  
  
"I'm only eight years old, you must be at least two thousand years old, how can it ever work between us?"  
  
"Ay child, true love would not separate because of ages. If you and I are meant to be together, it will show when you are older. Until now, I will consent to being very best friends," she said smiling at him.  
  
"I would like that," she smiled and placed a kiss on his forehead.  
  
"Good night my love," she whispered.  
  
"Goodnight my love," he whispered in response as she slowly left the room..  
  
~*~  
  
The next couple days went by in a blur, finally it was the day before Winter Solstice. Estel, Glorfindel, Galadriel, Celeborn, Elrond, the twins, Arwen and Gandalf all gathered around the dinner table that evening.  
  
"Ada will you be reading from the Book this year?" Arwen asked. Elrond nodded.  
  
"I usually do," Elrond said smiling at Estel who was very excited for tomorrow morning.  
  
"Come, allow us all to retire to the great room," everyone consented to this. Soon they were all seated in front of the beautiful fire, Elrond sitting in the chair, as Elladan, Elrohir and Arwen sat on the floor. Estel looked torn, he wanted to sit in Ada's lap as he had every year since he could remember, but he also wanted to sit in Arwen's lap. Finally deciding that tomorrow morning he would sit in Ada's lap he situated himself in Arwen's lap, her arms wrapped around him comfortably.  
  
A few moments later Elrond was reading the book, everyone listening intently as he spoke. It wasn't long before Estel was fast asleep in Arwen's arms, her head resting upon Elrohir's shoulder, also fast asleep.  
  
Elrond smiled as he closed the book and looked at his two youngest children. Reaching down he lifted Estel into his arms, and then gently shook his daughter awake.  
  
"Come child, it is bedtime," he spoke soft tones to her. She nodded, and was followed by her brothers to their rooms.  
  
"Ada, what was your favorite present ever?" came Estel's tired voice from Elrond's shoulder.  
  
"You mean Solstice or birthday?"  
  
"Both?"  
  
"Well then it would have to be you," Elrond said lying his son down on the bed and helping him change into his night clothes.  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yes, you came right before my birthday, you were the most wonderful gift I could ever have been given, as well as my other three beautiful children."  
  
"Good night Ada, I love you," Estel said turning on his side. Elrond pecked him on the cheek.  
  
"I love you too ion nin," Elrond smiled as he left his son's room quietly.  
  
~*~  
  
Elrond was woken by a heavy weight sitting on his legs, looking up he rolled his eyes to see his eight year old son sitting on him.  
  
"Is there a reason you are sitting on me at.........seven in the morning?"  
  
"Because I can, and because there are presents to open and everyone says you need to get up!" Said the boy with excitement.  
  
"He's right Ada, you're the last one up," Elladan chuckled as he lifted his little brother into his arms.  
  
"All right then, I'll be right down," with a cheer of excitement from Estel, the Elladan and Estel left the room.  
  
Elrond joined the group in the great room moments later, Estel immediately pounced into his lap and smiled.  
  
"Here Ada, open mine," the boy said.  
  
"We have a tradition, youngest always goes first son, don't you want to open yours first."  
  
"No, I want you to take my place and open yours first," he said smiling. Wondering what his son had got him, Elrond took the package into his hands and slowly opened it. When he opened the box he gasped at the figurine. It was beautiful.  
  
"Oh Estel, however did you........."  
  
"It doesn't matter Ada, do you like it?" Estel asked. Elrond smiled and kissed his son on the forehead.  
  
"Son, I love it, thank you for such a magnificent present," the Elven Lord said smiling.  
  
"Arwen, I believe it is your turn, and I have the feeling you should open this present," Celeborn said smiling as he handed Estel's present to Arwen. Upon opening her present Arwen found a similar porcelain figurine in the box. It was a grown man, with shoulder length hair dressed in elven tunics with a thin beard and a beautiful elven woman standing in front of each other on a bridge. Arwen knew the elven maiden was her, and she guessed the man was Estel as he saw himself as an adult.  
  
"It is beautiful," she whispered softly looking at every tiny detail to it. It was very well done. She looked at Estel, he jumped from his seat and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"I love you Arwen," he whispered only loud enough for her to hear, she smiled.  
  
"And I you young Estel, thank you for the beautiful gift child," she whispered.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir both got figurines as well, one was a small child and an adult elf riding a horse, which was Elladan's. Elrohir's was a teenage boy being taught by an elf how to shoot an arrow.  
  
Have yourself a merry little Christmas, Let your heart be light From now on, our troubles will be out of sight  
  
Have yourself a merry little Christmas, Make the Yule-tide gay, From now on, our troubles will be miles away.  
  
Here we are as in olden days, Happy golden days of yore. Faithful friends who are dear to us Gather near to us once more.  
  
Through the years We all will be together, If the Fates allow Hang a shining star upon the highest bough. And have yourself A merry little Christmas now.  
  
Through the years We all will be together, If the Fates allow Hang a shining star upon the highest bough. And have yourself A merry little Christmas now.--Rosemary Clooney  
  
A/N: I hope you enjoyed this short, yet light hearted story, and please have a wonderful day, the next story is not half as light hearted, and it is much much longer! The next story will be posted over the span of what I'm hoping to be about a month, I'm a little behind in my writing because of the English project, however since that is due today I should be able to finish this and the Sue Thomas story I'm writing. So please enjoy and hang in there.  
  
Perview: "Arwen, do you believe in fate?" Smiling softly Arwen nodded.  
  
"I do dear one, I certainly do."  
  
"Do you believe I was destined to be.........elf-like?" Arwen knew the truth of this child's destiny. Elrond held his breath in fear. Would she speak.  
  
"I believe you are destined for many wonderful things young one. Just wait, you will be very important to all of us one day Estel. Just wait."  
  
"I don't feel very important now." She chuckled softly.  
  
"Ay, you shall child, just give it time." "I have come to a decision," Elrond began, unable to hold in his excitement any longer, "when Arwen, Celeborn, and Galadriel leave in two days, we shall be accompanying them home. It will be a good chance for us to spend time together, and on the way home, we will teach Estel hunting and fishing," Elrond said smiling. "Ada, will I ever get married?" Estel inquired.  
  
"Well, I suppose you will some day child."  
  
"When?"  
  
"I do not know, only the gods know that child."  
  
"Arwen and grandmother say you have the gift of foresight though; doesn't that mean you can see into the future?"  
  
"Well, yes, but I cannot see a future so far ahead child."  
  
"Do you see me as a man?"  
  
"Yes," Elrond stated gently as he grabbed a few more items for his son.  
  
"What do you see!?" Estel asked with excitement. Elrond sighed and knelt down in front of his son, looking the boy in his eyes. Taking his hands he smiled, "ay I would truly love telling you ion nin, but it is not my place to tell you what I see. What do you see?"  
  
"I.........Ada I saw me once, with eight companions, one was Gandalf," he said nervously.  
  
"Aye child, I see that as well," Elrond said.  
  
"What are we doing together Ada, what shall I ever have to do with four half-lings, a dwarf, an elf, a wizard and a human?"  
  
"Well young one, you must wait and found out," Elrond said, knowing what the true reason was, and what it would some day lead to.  
  
"Ada, I saw myself standing before Gandalf, and it was a ceremony, what was that?" Elrond shook his head.  
  
"I know not child, I have never seen that," lied Elrond,  
  
~^~~^~  
  
"What are you doing?" Asked a blond elf, nervous as the human weakly lifted up the legging to the elf's right leg, looking at the gash in the leg.  
  
"I put it there, I shall fix it," stated the human.  
  
"You do not know what you are doing!"  
  
"I am only thirteen, but I am full competent in the way of healing, my Ada has taught me."  
  
~^~^~  
"ESTEL!" Hollered Elladan ~^~^~  
"I heard something Ada, something bad."  
  
"Perhaps a stray or wild animal?"  
  
"No, I do not believe so," murmured the elf.  
  
Sweeping out of the tent Elrond hurried towards his horse. He lifted his son on top, and mounted behind him, quickly urging the horse to run.  
  
"Ada!" Cried Estel as he was obviously terrified.  
  
"Shh, you're going to be fine," whispered Elrond, praying that he was correct in his statement. However as an arrow flew by him, Elrond quickly discovered they had ridden right into a trap. Orcs stood before him, behind him and all around him.  
  
"Elfish meat!" Cried one Orc,  
  
"Turn!"  
  
"ADA! HELP!"  
  
Elrond knew he was pushing the horse far too fast and hard, but he didn't have much of a choice. Dawn would be upon them in a matter of hours, the Orcs would discover them missing, and Elrond knew they had to get away. Elrond never saw the small hole in the ground, however the horse's right hoof did. Sending both Elrond and Estel flying off the horse.  
  
"He is eight! No child should have to risk their lives for a parent. I'm an elf, I'll live forever. He is human, he will die one day. Why should he sacrifice that one day for me," sobbed Elrond.  
  
"He loves you Elrond, does he need more of a reason? You should be proud that he is willing to sacrifice himself for those he loves. It will do him well when his time comes."  
  
"I am proud! But I'm also scared, have you not seen as I have? I see my son fighting a cause with a broken heart. I see my son dying, so that others may live in vain, so others can take advantage of their days left on this earth.  
  
"You see your son dying on his journey, never to even reach Helm's Deep. Your mind sees this. What does your heart see?"  
  
"I see death."  
  
STAY TUNED 


End file.
